In data communication systems, it is often useful to modularize interface electronics and other interface elements in a data communication module. For example, in an optical data communication system, an opto-electronic transceiver module may include a light source such as a laser, and a light receiver such as a photodiode. To use such an opto-electronic transceiver module, an optical fiber cable is coupled to a port in the module. Such a module also includes electrical contacts that can be coupled to an external electronic system.
In an instance in which the end of an optical fiber is terminated with a plug, the optical fiber can be coupled to an optical data communication module by plugging the plug into a receptacle on the module. In some instances, however, it is desirable to couple a bare fiber (i.e., a fiber not terminated with a plug) to an optical data communication module. Such modules commonly include a housing and an actuator. To couple a bare fiber, the actuator is moved to a first position relative to the housing. Then, the end of the fiber is inserted into a port in the module. The actuator is then moved to a second position relative to the housing. With the actuator in the second position, a portion of the actuator grips or otherwise engages the surface of the fiber end. Various actuator mechanisms for engaging the surface of the fiber end are known in such modules.
Problems with prior modules that engage the end of a bare optical fiber include poor electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding of electronic elements within the housing and insufficient retention or clamping force to securely retain the fiber. It would be desirable to provide an improved bare fiber clamping optical module.